


petrichor

by battlesnails



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thats it basically they're lesbians, they're both girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlesnails/pseuds/battlesnails
Summary: tsukkiyama as girls being soft. that is all
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so apparently i wrote this three years ago and completely forgot about it but seeing as haikyuu is now at the forefront of my thoughts i thought it would be appropriate to post work of one of my favorite ships of all time, but as a lesbian i am morally obligated to make this lesbian. so enjoy!

_Boom_.

Thunder rumbles from outside, accompanying the heavy rain that has been falling for several hours. One particular crash is loud enough to rouse Yamaguchi from her slumber. She normally doesn't mind rain, but this storm is loud enough to wake anyone up. A few more minutes of attempting to sleep prove fruitless, and she's certain that Tsukki will be awake (she's always been a light sleeper), so Yamaguchi makes a soft sound and rolls over, stretching her sore limbs.

She opens her eyes to see Tsukki gazing back at her. Yamaguchi smiles weakly, utterly exhausted from yesterday's practice. She knows it must be late, and a quick glance at the alarm clock on Tsukki's bed informs her that is it 3:08. Tsukki crawls over her and off the bed, tugging the arm Yamaguchi isn't currently laying on. "Come on, Yamaguchi. I can't sleep."

"Tsukki...it's three in the morning...I'm tired..." Yamaguchi complains, barely conscious.

"Let's dance."

"Dance? To what?"

"Come on," Tsukki says, pulling Yamaguchi off the bed and lifting her up under her arms. Yamaguchi lays her head on Tsukki's shoulder, weakly wrapping her arms around the other girl's back. Tsukki sighs, hobbling over to the nightstand while supporting all of Yamaguchi's weight. She grabs her phone and earbuds, putting one in her ear, and the other in Yamaguchi's. It takes a while for her to find a song, but when she does, she turns her phone off and lets Yamaguchi slump against her.

"Classical?" Yamaguchi murmurs, attempting to sway with Tsukki.

"Yeah. I think it's pretty relaxing. It usually helps me fall asleep."

"Ahh."

They stay like that for a little while, not really moving to the beat, but moving nonetheless. They can just barely hear the gentle song over the steady rain, which doesn't sound like it's going to stop anytime soon. Yamaguchi's breathing slows down more and more as the song continues, eventually falling into a steady rhythm. _She really fell asleep standing up, in my arms, huh_ , Tsukki thinks, smirking to herself. _Out of everyone in our school, in this city, in this_ world _, I am the one who she slow dances with in the middle of the night. What did I do to deserve this?_

_Nothing_ , Tsukki decides. The songs ends, the sound of rain consuming any traces of music left in her ears. Yamaguchi stirs slightly, weakly grasping at the back of Tsukki's shirt before lifting her head up to look at Tsukki. Tsukki's eyes are wide and dark in the dim light. Yamaguchi stares at them, captivated despite the poor visibility. She blinks slowly, inching closer to Tsukki's face until their noses touch. She can feel the other girl's breaths puff on her lips, unsteady and uneven. Maybe it's the drowsiness, but Yamaguchi suddenly feels bold. And maybe a little aroused. She slides her hands up Tsukki's back all the way up to her neck, then slowly slides her hands forward to the sides of her face.

But Tsukki gets there first. She immediately cups Yamaguchi's cheeks and presses their lips together, both girls melting. The phone clatters to the floor, forgotten. Yamaguchi smiles so big that Tsukki has to pull away, waiting for it to fade away before they can get back to properly kissing again. It's not the first time they've kissed, but it still is unfamiliar and rushed and brilliant.

When Yamaguchi is too tired to continue, Tsukki drags her back to the bed, where they both collapse. The rain still ensues, drumming even heavier against the roof above them. Tsukki sticks a leg between Yamaguchi's thighs, and Yamaguchi squeaks a bit. "Don't worry. I'm too exhausted to do anything tonight," Tsukki says.

"That's not-not what I meant..." Yamaguchi stutters, flushed.

"Mm? Than what was that for?" Tsukki teases. Yamaguchi burrows further into Tsukki's soft chest.

"I can't help it. Not around you," Yamaguchi says.

"Fair enough."

They both fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
